Her Calling
by injustice-scamper
Summary: Hermione had always been one to talk... alot but this September her world has been turned upside down and may never be the right way up again!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She sat there, for god knows how long, she sat there still as a statue. Hermione Granger one renowned for being loud and talkative. Normally she had an input on everything but today September 1st on the scarlet train to Hogwarts she had said nothing. No hello, no how was your summer, just nothing. She had caramel brown hair that fell in loose ringlets down her back to just past her shoulder blade. Her honeycomb eyes were lifeless staring out the window. The others in her train compartment were talking lively; excited to be going back to their second home but Hermione just sat there. The strange thing was though that her friends remained either completely oblivious to the fact she was not talking or they didn't care.

"So Hermione how was your holidays? Meet any new guys? Oh wait your always too busy reading books!" the scathing comment came from the fiery redhead – Ginny Weasley, though Hermione and Ginny had never been close the words had still burned her. Hermione continued to sit there not even dignifying the redhead with a blink of her eyes.

"Hermione I don't think you should ignore Ginny like that!" his emerald green eyes were staring at her, searching for an answer to her strange behaviour. Harry's messy black hair had grown a lot over the summer; it was still as unruly as ever. Hermione still did not move, her insides ached, she felt as though she were on fire, she missed her mum and her dad.

"Hermione for god sake! Answer us damn it you're not the only one struggling with this bloody war! Honestly we've all had to pay the damn price so get over yourself and grow the hell up!" Ronald Weasley the most insensitive jerk on the planet. His carrot coloured hair was a lot shorter then what Hermione remembered Mrs. Weasley must have had a go at him for having it so long. Harry gave Ron a look but Hermione still did not make move to answer them, but she had flinched at Ron and his proclamation. The wizarding war was going bad muggleborns were being targeted the most and Hermione Granger was a muggleborn not to mention the fact she was Harry Potter's sidekick; that made it even worse.

"Ron's right you know Hermione we've all had to make sacrifices, I'm sure your parents can handle themselves! Honestly their grown adults, they'll be fine. You have no trust in the order honestly!" he was all huffy, mad that she was taking for granted how easy she had it. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of that damn room, they were suffocating her.

"I'll see you guys later!" she managed to choke the words out as she stumbled out the compartment. The corridor was deserted and the air felt cool on her face. Hermione went the only place where she knew where it would be quiet and no one else ever went. Holding her head high she walked to the end of the carriages to the last – the luggage compartment. It was charmed to be ridiculously big, so big that you could get lost.

Hermione began to look for a comfortable spot where she could just sit and be. She settled herself down leaning against a Hufflepuffs trunk and sitting on what looked like a blanket of some sort. Hermione rested her head against the trunk, closing her eyes for security. Her mother and fathers image were burned into her eyes, they were all that she could she. They were smiling, happy to be with her. At some point she must have drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was dreaming of the summer that had just been. She, her mum and her dad were on a beach. Brilliant white sand was coarse in her toes and the deep blue ocean had waves crashing down on the shore. Birds were chirping at the bright sun. There was a light breeze making Hermione's hair blow around her face. They were all having a fantastic time swimming, eating, sunbathing and sandcastle making. As the day had grown late though dark clouds had been building up in the sky, the wind had picked up and it had started to drizzle. The weather was unwelcoming on the beach so the Granger's had packed up and were begging to walk back up to the hotel they had been staying at.

They reached the hotel room; Hermione had decided to take a shower to wash the sand and salt of her tanned body. As she stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her body she stepped out into the living room where she was met by her mother and fathers rotting corpses.

Hermione shot up, panting from the image of her parents; she refused to remember them like that. When she had seen her parents marred bodies she had immediately thought logically, she would never see that image again, she would only think of happy times and memories. But her sub-conscious had betrayed her, making her remember the way she had found them in her dreams.

Pulling herself up, she straightened her shirt, flattened her hair and wiped the sweat off her face, she began the journey back to the compartment. Before she reached the over-crowed compartment she had quickly ducked into the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair. No one could know where she had been and what she had dreamt.

Roughly Hermione managed to pull open the heavy door with her petite frame. But as she looked up she was not met by her friends familiar faces, she was met by the one and only Draco Malfoy. It would have been alright if he had of been sitting there with a couple of mates Hermione could easily have bolted out the door and train carriage and hidden but this was disgusting yet intriguing at the same time. Yes Hermione knew everything there was to know about sex and making out but definitely not from experience it had only been from books and the see Malfoy feeling a girl up with their lips glued together it was –

"Dracoooo!" her whinny voice must've been annoying, he had certainly picked her for her looks. "Whose she? You could've told me we were having a threesome! I could've come way more prepared!"

"Ha-ha, yeah Granger why don't you join us? You seemed to be enjoying the show!" he had a smirk plastered on his face, his chiselled face. His usually perfect platinum blonde hair was out of place and hung over his steel grey eyes. Hermione felt an old spark.

"Yeah totally Malfoy. I'm going to degrade myself down to you and your whore's level! Yep definitely sounds like a plan!" she attempted to slam the door on her way out but her fragile frame barely got it too move. She could hear his roaring laughter as she quickly walked down the carriage.

Hermione reached the right compartment but before opening the door she overheard some of the conversation.

"Ginny she had no right to treat you that way! No excuses!" that was definitely Harry's voice, always standing up for his girlfriend or was she his ex now?

"Yer Gin she had absolutely no right!" that was Ron, jerk.

"I was kind of harsh to her though, I did say a pretty mean comment." There was silence for a few seconds.

"I wonder what has got her this way though, we were talking about _Hogwarts A History_ and she didn't even say anything and that's her favourite book, ever!" Ron, so they had even attempted to use books to get me to talk, they wouldn't even address me directly, it had been there last resort.

"Look Ron she's just being Hermione, a selfish cow who thinks she is better then everyone cause she thinks she knows everything from all the bloody books she's read!" Hermione ran from the door the words had hurt, her friends had turned on her because she was struggling with the loss of her parents. The tears began to freely flow as she bumped into a solid object in her path of escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Neville looked down on her with concerned eyes. Neville had certainly grown over the summer, he looked as if all of his baby fat had disappeared and he had some muscle; that would explain why he was so solid.

"Oh, hey Neville sorry I ran into you, I should really watch where I'm going!" she hurriedly choked her response wishing to be anywhere but there. _At least it was Neville _she thought to herself, it could've been Malfoy, she mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Hermione, didn't see you down there!" his face held a cute smile; he was teasing her about how short she was. Hermione attempted to return a smile but failed, miserably. "Something wrong there?"

"Yeah but I don't really want to talk about yet. You know?" Hermione's pleading face, made Neville melt. He knew Hermione had always been strong but now seeing her so broken was pulling at his heart strings. Neville slowly nodded.

"Why don't we go find a compartment?" he was moving away from the subject. Hermione was very grateful that Neville was letting her have her space, unlike other people she knew. They made their way through the carriages searching for a suitable compartment. They reached one of the last carriages.

As they started to look in the compartments, they realised they were in Slytherin territory.

"Uhh I think we should get going..." Neville's voice was strong; he'd definitely changed over the summer, not just physically but mentally as well. He used to be a stuttering mess unable to stand up for himself but as Hermione had found out through their journey around the train, he was now the opposite. He could easily stand up for himself in a fight; physical or spoken. Along with this he also never really forgot anything anymore.

Hermione was scared but as she looked up into Neville's face she felt a confidence that he would not let her down. His brown bangs was hanging in his eyes, he did a cute little flick with his fringe to remove the hair hanging in his eyes. He took a cute little fighting stance but had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Come on you brutes!" he said laughing, Hermione gave a little giggle at his crazy antics. "Let's go then before they gang up on us. Ha-ha!" They reached the door at the end of the carriage where they would make their hurried exit. Neville opened the door for Hermione, waving his arm to gesture; ladies first.

Giggling Hermione stepped through the door without even checking to see if anyone was there. The two began to walk through the door, only to be confronted by Malfoy.

"Well look who we have here. If it isn't the mudblood and idiot that can't even remember to zip his pants up after taking a leak!" The girl next to him gave a loud, obnoxious giggle.

"Wait, Drake isn't this the girl that wanted to have a threesome with us earlier?" She had an evil grin plastered on her face. Neville turned to Hermione clearly surprised but hid it from the two standing in front of them.

"Sorry to inform but I don't think Hermione would have done that you know, 'cause she was on her way to give me a little something, something, if ya know what I mean!" his response shocked all three of them. Before Malfoy or his girl could recover Neville pulled Hermione past them, searching once again for another compartment. Finally Hermione snapped back to reality and tugged on Neville's hand to slow him up.

"Neville."

"Yes Hermione?" he turned to face her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's called improvising my dear!" he gave her a hearty chuckle and continued to search for a compartment. Finding an empty one he opened the door and walked in, realising Hermione had been rooted to the spot he walked back out and said "Are you coming honey?"

Slowly Hermione made her way up to the compartment and sat down on the seat in shock.

"Look if I had've known you were going to react like this I would never have said it Hermione. I just can't stand Malfoy and talking to him is a nightmare, I thought this would be the easiest way to get away from him." Neville gave her a pleading look. Hermione turned to look at him and gave a small giggle.

Her quiet giggling soon turned into full bout of laughter, Neville seeing her so happy had to join her. They laughed for a few minutes slowly stopping to catch their breath.

"I've never, ever seen Malfoy so shocked in my life!" she gasped out. Neville just gave her a small smile. For the rest of the train ride Hermione didn't think about her parents once. Neville kept her so distracted she didn't even have a chance to think. Neville was definitely her lifesaver!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think we should start heading back to Harry and them, wouldn't want to get stuck in a carriage with Malfoy!" Hermione gave Neville a small nod in reply.

"Let's get going then! We have to brave the horrid sea's of Slytherin's to get to our destination!" her voice cheerful. They both got up; Neville opened the door and gestured for Hermione to step through. The two of them hurriedly made their way back to Harry and co's compartment as they knew the train would soon be at its destination.

Giggling Hermione managed to pull the door open to the compartment. The three faces suddenly looked up to the new comers. They're faces all turned into glares.

"Hey guys, look I'm really sorry about before, I was being stupid. I'm not used to change and the whole having to leave my parents thing was really hard. I know it isn't an excuse to ignore my friends and I'm truly sorry." Harry's face began to relax, he could understand her pain but his face was back in a glare when Ron had given him a sharp look.

"Look Hermione you really hurt all of our feelings you know. Ignoring us like that, just because you were having a hard time, doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer." Rons face was serious; he had no idea how stupid that statement had sounded. Hermione could feel her blood boiling. Ron really had no feelings did he? But just as Hermione was about to speak Neville stood up for her.

"Ron do you have any idea how stupid that just sounded? You guys are best friends right?" Ron nodded slowly, "Well when you're best friends aren't you supposed to support one another through the good times and the bad? From what I'd seen Hermione has always been there for you guys but now all of sudden she is having a bit of a downer and you abandon her! What kind of a one way friendship is that?"

The shocked look on all three faces almost made Hermione giggle, but she thought better. "Well...I guess Neville is right, Hermione has always been there for us Ron and you too Ginny and we turned on her... I'm not sure about them but I'm truly sorry Hermione and I beg for your forgiveness."

Remembering what they had said earlier she looked at all three of them, they must've not wanted to create a scene with Neville there. "I forgive you Harry."

"I'm sorry too and I'm sure Ron is as well." Ron nodded in agreement.

"I forgive you guys too." Hermione forced a smile onto her face. They all stood up and had a group hug, the tension in the room was still clear, not to mention the hug felt forced to Hermione. Neville just stood back staring at the four of them, wondering if Ron, Harry and Ginny deserved such a wonderful person as Hermione...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The trip in the carriages to Hogwarts was uneventful, other than Hermione not joining in the conversation staring out the window to the beautiful castle. How could things be so beautiful but life be so destructive? If she'd never been to this school her parents may be alive but then she'd be in the dark. She didn't know what on earth was going on; nothing made any sense to her anymore.

The group of five walked into the Grand Entrance with Hermione lagging slightly behind. Neville and his new found confidence slowed his pace to walk with her, gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. Hermione didn't know what was going on with Neville but she greatly appreciated it, she wasn't sure if she could face all those people alone.

"Don't want to miss any of the speeches now do we Hermione?" Laughed Neville, "Wouldn't want to miss any of it now would we?"

Hermione just gave him a small nod and smile. Walking into the hall the pair took a seat away from the new and 'improved' golden trio. Neville watched Hermione throughout the whole welcoming ceremony and she just seemed like the dead walking in Hermione's body. He was very concerned for her and wanted to be there for her, no matter what.

The ceremony took way too long for her liking. It seemed to drone on and take forever; she just wanted to go to sleep. Walking out the door with Neville they slowly made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. When they were alone Neville decided he should ask Hermione some questions that were niggling away at his mind.

"Hermione?" he's face was very confused.

"Yes Neville?" if it was possible her face seemed to light up, it was like she loved talking to him, almost as though she was addicted... already.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you seem very distracted and lonely and well depressed. And if you ever need to talk about anything I am here for you." The look on his face was genuine and so concerning Hermione didn't know if she could take it.

"Oh, I should have known I wouldn't have fooled anyone." Any signs of light had drained from her face.

"Well I think you fooled everyone but me. What are you trying to hide Hermione?"

"Well, I really don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet Neville." The sadness was just unbearable for Neville so he scooped her up into a big hug.

"Why don't you try? It may help."

His concern seemed so genuine Hermione just had to say something. "Well over the summer I lost my parents and I'm just losing it Neville, I don't know what to live for anymore. Harry and Ron they really don't care about me, you saw the way they reacted on the train, they really want nothing better for me other than to disappear off the face of the planet. I just wanted to be strong, I thought I was strong but I'm not, I want to be, I desperately want to be, but I just can't. I just can't Neville."

Neville looked at her; Hermione had no idea what kind of look it was but it looked a little shocked.

"Hermione, you are so strong, trying to deal with this all by yourself but you don't have to be, you really don't have to be. Don't worry about Harry and Ron if they are going to treat you like that then they are so not worth it honey. You have me now, and Luna... well you haven't spoken yet but when you get to know her you'll love her."

Hermione just looked at him, maybe she was strong but she believed she could be stronger but as she opened her mouth to say something Neville butted in.

"And don't worry things will pick up and get better, and you will get stronger especially and I mean especially with support."

The two continued their journey up to the tower in silence; Neville had given Hermione a lot of things to think about. As she had climbed into to bed last night, walking straight past the new trio in the common room, she thought about her parents and the happy memories and she made up a new plan to deal with her problems and not just ignore them.

Getting up from her bed she softly crept to her trunk and pulled out the left over remains from her parents bodies. She grabbed what was her mother's favourite necklace and put it around her neck, vowing to never take it off. She also grabbed out her father's diary where he wrote everything down, from the day she first drove, or the day she acted like a two year old at the time she was fifteen, she cast a charm so no one but herself could open it and so it was damage proof.

Hermione had a new found connection to her parents and felt some of her old spark coming back, her first theory was definitely wrong and something she would avoid doing in the future. Confronting her memories of finding her parents bodies and the afterwards is something she was not quite ready to do yet and wanted to do it with someone to make sure she didn't completely break.

After taking a sip of ice cold water, Hermione climbed into her four poster bed pulling up her covers. For the first time since her parents death she slept for longer than a couple of hours and it was peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt so much better then she had in such a long time. It is amazing what a good night's sleep can do, but it probably wasn't just that, the fact that Neville and her were getting so close may have contributed to her good mood.

Grabbing her towel and school robes she walked into the shower to wake herself up, everyone in her dorm was fast asleep and they would run out of hot water by the first two girls so Hermione always got up early to shower first.

Fully dressed and her hair braided Hermione's stomach grumbled. Remembering she had not eaten much for dinner at all she thought she should eat some good food for breakfast hoping to actually concentrate on her first day back of the New Year.

Grabbing her overly stuffed book bag she made her way down to the common room, to find Neville smiling as she walked down the staircase.

"Neville! You're not usually up this early!" She even sounded better this morning.

"Well I went out jogging and all. By the time I'd had a shower I realised how hungry I was so I was just about to head down when I saw you!" Hermione could tell he was a morning person, and she knew that exercise before breakfast generally woke a person up.

"Hey Nev, do you reckon I could come on some of those jogs with you? I really need to get my fitness up and all." If it was possible the smile on Neville's face got even bigger.

"Yeah that'd be fine, actually better then fine, it will be awesome!" Hermione had to laugh at his antics. As he had said awesome he pretended to be a rock and roll legend playing his electric air guitar.

"Well, let us go milady our breakfast feast awaits!"

The trip down to breakfast was completely uneventful, something Hermione was definitely not going to complain about. Breakfast however was its own daytime drama.

As the pair had made the way to the Gryffindor table Ginny, Ron and Harry had bumped into them.

"Oh sorry, all mighty one who is above us! Forgive us for not seeing you!" It was Ginny who said this with such malice Hermione did not know what to do, neither did Neville it seemed.

"Ginny what are you doing? Don't be so rude!" What? Harry said that? Hermione was definitely confused.

"But Harry!" Wow since when was she so whiny and since when did she wear such short skirt and since bloody when did she have her boobs hanging out? Ginny ran her finger up and down Harry's chest, "She's so mean and well ugly!"

Harry just looked at her before walking off and said, "What is wrong with you Ginny, seriously?"

Hermione really wanting some breakfast just stepped around Ginny and Ron who were too shocked to move, to eat some fruit salad. It was good salad too until someone came along and ruined it.

"Look you bitch, I don't know what you did to Harry last night, but you need to fucking stop it before I hurt you. I don't care who you bloody think you are, I will crush you." And with that she spat into Hermione's fruit salad and stormed off.

Completely shaken Hermione stood up and ran away as fast as she could to who knows where so no one would see her tears. No one would believe her if she said that sweet innocent Ginny Weasley was threatening her, no one.

The tears the Hermione thought were coming didn't, she just sat there like a stone, not a single tear leaking out. Maybe she was strong maybe she could handle this, she was once called the smartest witch of her age. What was she thinking she could handle this just fine and no one could hurt her! She knew her only true friend now was Neville and he would help her out.

Speak of the devil, as soon as she had thought of Neville he had appeared in the empty classroom. "Hey."

"Hey, to you too." Neville looked very worried and concerned for her.

"I'm not sad."

"I can tell."

"Are you surprised by the way I reacted?"

"Not really, I was hoping to get some of your spark back, at first I actually thought you were chasing her to give her a piece of your mind but I guess not."

"Well, I thought I was shaking from fear and I was so scared of letting anyone see my cry so I ran off. But you know what?"

"What Hermione?"

"The tears didn't come, at all! I feel so much happier with you around Neville; I actually got more than a couple hours sleep last night. I mean it's only been a day and I'm getting better!"

"You always had it in you Hermione; you just needed that little push to let you see it."

"Thanks Nev, you are the best."

It sounded so corny to the both of them that they burst out laughing. Neville then pulled Hermione into a great big bear hug. _Wow he smells good_! What? Hermione don't think that this is Neville he is basically your best friend you can't go thinking that. _Why not I just think he smells good?_ Well, let it stay that way.

Hermione groaned.

"What is it?"

"I am arguing with my brain..." Neville just cracked a grin.

"I do it all the time, all the time."

The two continued to sit in companionable silence. Only to be interrupted by the five minute warning bell.

"Best be off, what do you have Mione?"

"Advanced Transfiguration, and don't call me that."

"Oh, I have Advanced Herbology and why not? It's cute!"

"Oh cool, you really love Herbology don't you? Exactly!"

Hermione never got to hear Neville's reply though as they had just walked out the door and bumped into Malfoy. Well their her good mood goes down the drain.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You two enjoying a quickie before class? Wouldn't that be a little distracting?" The whole time he spoke he had been glaring at Hermione, like she had ruined his morning or something.

"Of course Malfoy you would know all about that now, wouldn't you? And what's got your boxers in a twist that girl on the train yesterday wouldn't go the whole way?"Hermione had spoke up this time, her old confidence creeping back.

"Pfft, it was all your fault Granger she keeps wanting to have a threesome with you, so unless you decide to come join us, well let's just say life won't be so great for you!" Not deterred by this at all, Hermione simply replied as she grabbed Neville's hand and walked off.

"My life can't get any worse Malfoy, no matter how hard you try!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mmm and what's that supposed to mean? You're on the light side mudblood, you have it easy." The girl that had been standing with him grabbed his hand and gave him some sort of look. Hermione thought this was definitely something she should be worried about.

"So Malfoy what's the dark side like then? You should tell me as I would then know the hardships that you seem to think you face."

"Things that you couldn't even imagine Granger." Hermione just stared as Draco pulled the girl close and pulled her past her and Neville. The thing was Malfoy had probably expected to feel frightened or somewhat worried but she felt the complete opposite, she took that as a challenge. Hermione was feeling a pull in what should've been the wrong direction but it didn't feel wrong. Ever since the death of her parents Hermione had been feeling somewhat new and exciting feelings that she had never felt, well at least when she wasn't depressed.

"Hermione, I don't like that face you're pulling..."

"Mmm then I don't think you'd like to know what I'm thinking then." Neville just stared at Hermione, she wasn't acting normal but who could really expect her too?

Hermione felt uncomfortable from Neville's intense stare, it was like he was reading her mind. Looking away she focused on the floor.

"Tell me what you're thinking Hermione; I would never, ever judge you."

"I know Neville, it's just... you know what never mind, it's a stupid thought and not worthy of any attention. I have to go, I will see you later." Hermione began to walk off but Neville grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm here for you, never forget it." He was so warm and he felt like home, like she was safe from all the darkness that was clawing at her heart. It was an emotional moment for Hermione, a happy one; she went to class feeling somewhat happier if that was even possible.

The rest of the day past by in a blur, Hermione didn't pay any attention to her classes but her mind kept running over what Malfoy had said about the dark side.

Dinner time rolled round and Hermione was actually feeling hungry so instead of skipping it like she had been planning she quietly walked to the Gryffindor table with her head down and her hair covering her face glancing about she found Neville sitting with Luna.

"Hey Nev, how's it going?" Feeling particularly cheerful Hermione decided to start a conversation for a change. If Neville had been surprised he certainly didn't show it.

"Hermione! It's as good as it can be I guess."

Unexpectedly Professor Dumbledore stood up from his hair and tapped his knife against his glass. "Excuse me students."

The majority of the hall immediately ceased talking to find out what Dumbledore could possibly want to talk about. "Thank you. Now it has come to my attention that we are at war, I know seems a silly old thing to say but in these dark times it is important that we all work together to defeat evil. As you would all be well aware of Hogwarts has what one would call house rivalries in particular between Slytherin and Gryffindor this needs to stop. I am not silly however I know that this is centuries old and will not simply disappear overnight but the teachers and I all agree that it would be best if we could change this. So this year we are introducing a new class it will only be twice a week where each year level will have an hour meeting where exciting activities are going to happen. I will not reveal what these are but -"

Dumbledore could not continue any longer as the students were talking so loudly.

"What? Are you a crazy old coot or what?" Hermione did not have to turn and look at who yelled this out. The rest of the hall were now silent to see what the 'almighty' Slytherin would cop for being so rude to the headmaster.

"Apparently I am Mr Malfoy, but this class is compulsory and there will be very serious consequences if you do not have a legitimate reason for not attending." No one had moved this time either too afraid or too shocked.

"Your class times will appear on your timetables tonight. Thank you, you may now all return to your food." With that Dumbledore sat down looking older and even tireder then earlier.

Hermione had not moved the entire time; she just couldn't bring herself too. The people that were responsible for her parent's deaths were who she would be attending the class with and Dumbledore expected her to be okay with that, well he had another thing coming.

"Hey Hermione you okay?"

"Yeah just fine Neville, just fine." Trying to look normal she picked up her fork and began to eat her food once remembering how hungry she had been before Dumbledore had decided to drop the bombshell.

Dinner wasn't quiet at all there were many loud conversations happening in particular from the Slytherin table complaining about the new class. Hermione had turned around to look at them at the wrong time.

"This is so unfair the headmaster has finally lost his last straw, absolutely bonkers. My father will be complaining about this for sure, having to interact with **mudbloods** who does the coot think he is?"

"Oh I know poor Drakey." Pansy cooed at Malfoy while stroking his well defined arms. _His what?_ Hermione clearly was just confused from Dumbledore's speech and did not think such a thing. She must have been staring for too long as Malfoy looked up and his eyes connected with hers. Instead of backing down like she would have done earlier today she held her ground staring into the hard cold silver steel.

Eventually Pansy drew Malfoy's attention from her as she was doing something with her hand and his leg under the table that Hermione did not want to know about.

The rest of dinner was quiet, only filled with the conversations of this new class. It was only when Hermione began walking back up to the Gryffindor tower with Neville did she realise that Malfoy hadn't been smirking or pulling a face at her, he had actually been looking at her with some sort of curiosity. _Or maybe I'm just going crazy._

A warm arm wrapped around her waist. "Whatcha thinking about?"

The contact felt homely and comfortable.

"Dinner."

"I think it is a good idea." Hermione looked incredulously up at Neville, he really was quite handsome.

"Why on Earth do you think that?"

"Maybe we will understand why the Dark Side is the Dark Side or whether we are fighting for the real side." Hermione had been thinking practically the same thoughts earlier on in the day.

"What? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah I don't know what it is but I seem to have this pull towards dark magic... maybe everyone gets it and some people just aren't strong enough or just don't want to fight it." Neville gave a tight grin. "You're going to hex me now? Miss I'm a member of the Golden Trio who fights evil!"

Giggling Hermione replied, "I think I got voted out actually. You are the weakest link good-bye!"

Neville chuckled along with Hermione now and they continued to walk in a companionable silence. Just before they reached the Gryffindor portrait Hermione decided to tell Neville about her thoughts.

"I'd like to try dark magic."

Neville just continued walking nodded his head and said, "I agree but its late we should go in and get to bed."

They gave the password to the Fat Lady and both walked up to their respective dormitories. Hermione crawled onto her bed fully clothed, closed her eyes and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**AN:** Hey um sorry it's so late and I know I haven't left and authors not before but I thought I should apologise for the ridiculous lateness lol!

But yeah hope you guys like how it's going so far I know I do and I'm writing it haha but yeah please review even if it is bad


End file.
